1. Technological Field
This technical disclosure pertains generally to wireless data links, and more particularly to a method of eliminating a power amplifier from the transmitter chain in a wireless data link.
2. Background Discussion
Short range (local) communication links such as WLAN and similar data links (e.g., WLAN, WiFi, Bluetooth, Cellular links, and so forth) typically require a power amplifier to be incorporated in the transmitter or integrated within what is termed the “WLAN user” (wireless local area network user), which is the device connected to a WiFi or other network, such as cellular phone, tablet, laptop or wearable device.
FIG. 1 depicts a basic block diagram of a typical WLAN uplink showing a WLAN user (e.g., tablet, phone, or wearable) having a baseband data input to an upconverter receiving a local oscillator (LO) input. The output of the mixer (upconverter) is input to a power amplifier whose output drives an antenna to generate transmission to the base station (access point). The access point receives transmissions on its antenna, which is passed through a low noise amplifier, before being downconverted, in response to receipt of a LO input, to generate a baseband data output.
WiFi and WLAN technology (IEEE 802.11 A/B/C/G/N/AC/AD) have been very successful in the mobile market (e.g., phones tablets and portable gaming). However, the high power consumption of existing WiFi transceiver technology is proving to be unsuitable for the emerging wearable device market (e.g., Google Glass, Samsung Galaxy Gear, Apple Watch, and the like). One core reason causing this high power consumption, and limiting applicability of the technology, is because the WLAN transceiver (e.g., currently implemented at either 2.4 or 5.83 GHz) requires a power amplifier device to generate power levels suitable for transmitting a WiFi signal to a base-station or router. Current state-of-the-art power amplifiers remain at about 10% efficiency in typical cases with best reported performance not exceeding about 15%. This lack of efficiency translates to consuming on the order of 1000-2500 mW to generate a typical WiFi signal of 100-250 mW. This high level of power consumption is generally not compatible with wearable products (e.g., such as Google glass) where the battery is typically meager and thus unable to support high power dissipation levels.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method, apparatus and/or system for reducing power consumption in these wireless devices. The present disclosure overcomes these shortcomings and provides additional benefits.